


Shower Fiend

by Selina_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: You and Sam are looking for your bother, Dean, who has been missing for a long time. One night, in a small town, you get a surprise during your shower.(I suck at summaries, but the things is: SEX)





	Shower Fiend

You flick on the light’s switch on the bathroom of the motel room you and your brother are sharing. You wait a second, but nothing happens. You sigh, annoyed. You go to the sink and test the hot water. When it starts flowing you almost cheer from relief. It’s an improvement: the last motel Sam booked for you not only didn’t have central heating but it also didn't have hot water. That made showering a hellish activity, especially with the two of you being so far North in your hunt for Dean. You have no idea on which state you were on, except that it’s cold and has lots of farms.

“I swear for God’s sake that if we have to stop one more time to let the cows cross the road I’ll run them over”, you had complained earlier that day. Thankfully, Sam listened to your pleas and left the highway as soon as you passed by a decent sized urban center.

“Just for this night”, he said, as he parked in front of the run down motel. “We need to gather supplies and I could use the time to do a little more digging.”

You had frowned your nose at the motel but nodded anyway. It had wifi and was better than spending the night in the car or in a barn.

But now, as you try to shower after a long night at the bar, flirting with locals and trying to get stories about unusual and mysterious events on the region, you start to deeply regret agreeing to this. Breaking into an farm house is beginning to sound very tempting.

You kick the toilet, letting out a bit of your anger. That was why you hated hunting with your siblings. You missed your New York apartment, you missed your friends and although you never thought you would say that, you missed the vampires that plagued the city and make your days a real nightmare. At least to fight them you didn’t need to go the middle of nowhere. But Dean was your brother, and if he was missing, then you would do everything in your power to get him back. You prefer to say he was missing than to admit, even to yourself, that your brother had become the very thing you were raised to kill. No, Dean wasn’t a demon, he was lost, and you and Sam would save him.

You turn on the hot water on the shower and let it run until the warm steam has heated the room and the glass of the shower stall is covered in fog. You let loose your ponytail, your hair falling on your neck. You undress and can’t help but shiver, even with the hot water running, it was still chilly.

You begin showering as normal, despite being in the dark. You soap up your body and shampoo your hair. You hum in the rhythm of your favorite song. You don’t hear the front door opening, or the soft footsteps that grow louder as its owner gets closer to the bathroom. You barely register the bathroom door being opened. You crack your head up and stare at the intruder. His face is covered by the darkness, and the fog on the glass makes it even harder to see clearly, but you recognize him anyway.

Dean stood on the doorway, his dirty blond hair soaked from the rain outside. He looked normal with his old jeans, plaid t-shirt and white shirt. He was barefoot, and you could see the dirt on his toes. For a moment you wonder if you are hallucinating, but then he steps closer and clears his throat.

“Missing me, sister?”, he asks, his voice deep and hoarse. He advances towards you, passing by the slender window and the moonlight illuminates him for a brief moment, just enough for you to catch the pure darkness of his eyes.

You shiver and instinctively cover your body. “Get out, Dean!”, you yell. 

He laughs. “That’s not a very warm welcome, sis…”, he reprimands you. The way he grins sends chills down your spine. You move backwards in the small bathroom stall, still covering yourself.

“SAM!”, you scream. You knew your other brother was outside the room, enjoying the fresh air while he read an old dusty book. “SAM!”, you try again, a bit scared of what Dean might do. _ No, not my brother, but the thing inside him. _

“Oh, sister, Sammy can’t help you”, he says and your blood freezes, you are scared that he might have killed Sam. “He’s very unconscious by now.”

You exhale in relief. _ Silly, of course he wouldn’t hurt Sam. There’s still a part of Dean in there, _you conclude. But then he takes off his t-shirt and you are not so sure about it anymore.

“Dean…”, your voice is shaking and you try to control it. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“What does it looks like?”, he asks, tilting his head to the side. His eyes are back to normal and you wonder if you had imagined the blackness earlier. “I’m cold from the rain. You wouldn’t want your brother to get sick, would you?”

“Get out!”, you appeal again, hoping a tiny bit of humanity is still left in him.

He chuckles and begins to unzip his fly. You continue to back out until your back hits the wall and you have nowhere to run to. You scan the stall searching for something you could use as a weapon, but even if there was knife laying around, it would be useless: Dean had always been stronger than you, and as a demon, your chances were even thinner. 

His pants fall to the floor and soon are joined by his shirt and he stands there just on his underwear. Even though he’s your brother, you can’t help but stare at his well defined abs that end in a v-line, result of all those years hunting and training.

“Like what you see, sis?”, he purrs. You look away from him, staring at the blue and white tiles in the walls. Your lack of an answer only makes him more annoyed and he removes his briefs, revealing his erection.

“Leave me alone, Dean”, you plea one more time. He slides the glass door open and steps in.

You let your arms fall to the side, exposing yourself to him. He grins as he takes you in, almost drooling over the soft curves of your body and your perky boobs. While he is distracted, you grip the hose from the shower nozzle and when Dean gets within reach, you try to hit the nozzle on his head. He is faster and grabs your arm, you feel like he might crush your bone. You let the hose go, and it swings back harmlessly while you cry in pain.

“Not very nice, baby girl”, he growls into your ear. You kick him in the ankle and his smirk disappears. He lets go of your wrist and pushes you back. Your back hits the wall and all the air is knocked out of your lungs. You fall to the floor and begin to cry, despite your best efforts to avoid it.

Dean steps forward, under the falling water, and prop your chin up, making you look at him. He runs a finger under your eyes, collecting your tears. It would an endearing gesture under others circumstances.

“Such a cry baby. Are you scared?”, he asks, a sadistic smile painted on his lips.

You shake your head and force yourself to give him a firm look. You don’t want him to know you are afraid.

His dick bounces against his thigh, demanding attention. “Open your mouth, sis”, he orders. You resist, tightening your jaw even more. He sighs and pushes his thumb between your lips, pulling your mouth wide open for him. His other hand tangles in your hair, and he pulls your head back, angling it so your lips surround the tip of his cock.

Without warning, he slams his hips into your face, his dick going deep into your throat making you gag. Your nose was buried in his pubic hair, and the musky aroma filled your nostrils. You hit your fists on his tights, but it’s useless. He pumps into your mouth at a fast pace, his grip on you making it impossible for you to resist. You sob as he keeps thrusting into you.

Your throat burns and you struggle to breath. He keeps fucking you until his breath quickens and cum spills down your throat. It leaks from your lips and down your chin, dripping on your chest.

“Drink it up, love”, he orders and you swallow, too desperate to get free to put up a fight.

Satisfied, he removes himself from your mouth. You cough and he swipes his finger on your chin, collecting the last remnants his cum and pushing it back into your mouth. Out of spite, you bite his fingers, and he lets out a cry of pain. Before you can smile at your small achievement, he slaps you hard on the face with the outside of his hand. You taste blood and raise a hand to touch your face. There’s a small cut on your upper lip.

He proceeds to yank you out of the floor and soon he has you bended over his left thigh. You try to twist out of his grip, but he keeps you still.

“Count”, he growls, as he brings his hand down on your ass.

You yelp in pain. “One”, you tell him.

He slaps you again, on the same place and you feel your skin burn.

“Two.”

Another loud crack fills the air as his hand make contact with your already stingy skin.

“Three”, you manage to stutter out between your cries. 

With every spank your cries get louder but you keep counting until you reach fifty slaps on each cheek. Even though you can’t see it, you bet your ass is now scarlet red. Your brother puts you down and you lean against the wall, your legs to weak to stand on their own. He stands in front of you and you see that his cock is hard again. You cover your mouth with your hands as if it could protect you from another assault.

He chuckles. “Don’t worry, little sister. When I’m finished with you, you will be begging to suck my dick again”, he says, almost like he could read your mind. 

You sob, already imagining the horrible things he could do to you. He flips you, so your front presses against the tiles of the wall, and run a hand on your back. You squirm under his touch as he begins to kiss your neck. You are surprised by Dean’s sudden tenderness and wonder if he had a change of heart. _ Maybe he will let me go. _ But, once again, your hopes are destroyed as he slips a hand between your body and the wall and pulls and twists your nipples violently. Your back arches involuntarily at his touches and you feel Dean’s lips curve into a smiles against your skin.

“Do you like it, love?”, he asks. Since you don’t answer, he lowers his hand until it’s cupping your crotch. A soft moan escapes your lips before you can stop it. You mentally curse your body for betraying you. He laughs, his warm breath against your neck. “I knew you did.”

“Let me go, you son of a bitch”, you yell as he spreads your folds open with his fingers. 

“Auch. That’s no way to talk about our mother”, he slowly inserts a finger into you. “Such a naughty girl, maybe some more spankings will take care of your attitude”, he says, and to illustrate, uses his other hand to hit your ass. Dean adds another finger into your pussy and you feel yourself clench around him. He laughs and you bite your lip to contain another moan.

His thumb draws circles around your clit and it’s like you have electricity running through your body. You had to admit he knew what he was doing, under other circumstances, it would have been pleasant, but right now, you are disgusted to find yourself melting under his touch. 

Dean removes his fingers, but you don’t have time to feel the emptiness, as they are quickly replaced by his cock. He buries his length inside you, not even giving time for your body to adjust. He fills you completely, your walls stretching to accommodate his large size.

The burning pain is too much for you to bear and you let your tears escape. He keeps you pressed to the wall as he fucks you in a fast pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. Your sobs and his moans mix with the noise of the flowing water in a chaotic symphony. You kick his legs and punch anything in your reach until don’t have any more energy to fight. You give up and let your body fall limp once more.

After a while, his breathing becomes erratic and his pace slows down. He brings his finger back to your clit, rubbing it in a attempt to make you react. But you just feel numb.

“Come on, baby sister”, he whispers on your ear. “Won’t you cum for me?” 

When you keep quiet, one of his hands wrap around your throat and squeeze.

“Answer me”, he demands. 

You resist until you see black dots in your vision. He senses your resistance to comply and decides to change tactics. He lets go of your throat and you inhale deeply. There’s a shuffle and you flip your head to see what Dean is doing.

He holds the shower nozzle and you realize what he’s planning. You promise yourself you won’t give in. But then he brings it to your clit and the jet of water hits you with such an intensity you squirm. You try to escape his stimulation, but he keeps your hip in place. 

Finally, the pressure is too much and you can’t help but let go. Your orgams hit you intensily, maybe more so than anytime before. Dean chuckles as you squeeze around him, giving him what he wanted. Your vision turns white and you scream of pleasure, your body shaking and being kept still only by your brother’s tight hold.

Your walls flutter around his cock, bringing him to his release. His cum shoots into you, filling you up. He keeps rocking his hips as he ride out his orgasm, until he has nothing left to let out, but he doesn’t remove himself from your cunt. He keeps in place, panting against your neck as he steadies his breath.

“Are you afraid now?”

Somehow, in the middle of all your pain, you find the strength to respond. “No”, you lie, knowing you don’t sound a bit convincing.

He laughs once more. “Well”, he says as he tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear, “ good thing that I still have a lot more time to break you.”


End file.
